The present invention is directed to snowboard boots and, more particularly, to a snowboard boot which includes a more effective tightening mechanism for tightening the boot the foot.
Snowboards, used as modem sports equipment, are a modification of skis. Typical snowboards are simple short boards which accommodate two feet, but they require greater leg strength to operate than skis. As a result, snowboard boots must be fixed more strongly to the snowboard than ski boots are fixed to skis, and the snowboard boots must also be fixed more strongly to the feet.
Typical snowboard boots typically include heat insulators such as thick sponges disposed between the foot and the outermost portion of the boot main body. When the leather that constitutes the outermost portion (shell) of the boot main body is fastened with a cord, buckle, Velcro.RTM. Fastener or the like, it is difficult to hold the foot securely in the boot main body due to the fact that the heat insulators can not be fixed and are readily deformed. On the other hand, secure tightening, even when it is achieved, sometimes impedes blood circulation in the feet. Because this must be prevented, the boot cannot be tightened with considerable force through the use of buckles and other conventional structures.